Albus Potter and Endless Maze
by BrokenMirror13
Summary: For Albus Potter his first year at Hogwarts seems like a endless maze of tough decisions as he now faces the realities of friends, family and who he really is as a person. Things only grew worse as students begin disappearing into the Hogwarts dungeons. With blame quickly falling on Slytherin house can Albus discover the truth behind the disappearances before he vanishes as well?
1. Dear Mr Potter

_AN: So here we go, first chapter of a new story. Always an exciting time. For the record I do not own Harry Potter, other than that I hope you like the story._

"Could you finish peeling the potatoes for me Albus?" Ginny Potter asked her youngest son as she started to crop the other vegetables for dinner.

Looking up from his book Albus smiled to his mom. "Sure, no problem." Sticking his bookmark in the spot he was at he got up and walked over to the sink to finish up the potatoes his mother had started peeling.

"So Grandma Weasley is hoping to have one last get together before you and the other grandchildren head off to Hogwarts." Ginny told him as they worked.

"Great." Albus muttered, trying to keep his frustration down by taking it out on the potato in his hand.

"Try to leave some potato for dinner." Ginny teased as she noticed the mangled vegetable. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked softly.

"What…what if it doesn't come?" Albus asked quietly, looking up at her with worry filled eyes.

"What if what doesn't come?" Ginny frowned down at her son before it clicked in. "You think you aren't going to get in to Hogwarts? Oh Albus." Ginny pull her knife aside and drew him in for a hug. "What's got this in your head?"

"James….. he said his letter had already come by this time last year." Albus told her quietly, looking down at his feet.

"And when was this exactly?" Ginny's tone took on a dangerous note he'd learnt to know and fear.

"It…. It was the day he got his school supplies list." Albus admitted. "My letter wasn't with it so he said that was a bad sign."

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER! Get down here now!" Ginny screamed for her eldest son who could be heard coming pounding down the stairs, not wanting to leave their clearly furious mother.

"I swear whatever it is I swear I did not do it." James Potter said as he came sliding into the kitchen, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh really?" Ginny turned to him with her hands on her hips "So you didn't convince your brother that he wasn't getting into Hogwarts?""

"Oh…" James stuttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and avoiding their mother's eyes. "Yeah, well I might have done that."

"Get over here. You're helping me finish dinner and you'll be setting the table." Ginny told him before turning back to her vegetables.

"But it's Al's turn!" James protested, instantly realizing it was a bad idea when Ginny froze mid cut.

"Well now it's your turn." She told him sternly as she resumed chopping. "And you're getting a haircut tomorrow too."

The glare James sent Albus as he headed for the sink had Albus snatching his books off the table and rushing out of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Albus headed outside, sitting down on the front steps of the Potter house he opened the book he'd been reading as well as his reading journal and ink pen. The journal had been a gift for his Aunt Hermione last Christmas, Albus was always going to her to talk about things he'd read about wanting to know more about the subjects and better understand them. Since he'd gotten the journal he'd filled it with his theories on everything from spell lore, potion making methods and wizard world history. Once something caught his interest he could spend hours reading up on every aspect of it and not get bored. Of course his current subject had become a bit of an obsession even by his standards.

* * *

About an hour or so later Harry Potter apperated in the quiet park across from his family's house. As he headed up the front walk he smiled to his youngest son sitting on the steps. "Albus, I thought you were helping your mother with dinner tonight."

Ablus startled as his father's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Mom made James help instead." He told his father before looking back down at his book.

With a sigh Harry scooped up his son's reading journal off the steps and sat down next to Albus. "Want to tell me about what your brother did this time?"

"Not really." Albus muttered. Shaking his head Harry glanced down at the open page of the book on his lap. He was fascinated by his son's ablitity to shift through information and find the smallest, and sometimes oddest connections between things but what was written on this page made his heart ache.

"Albus." He sighed wrapping an arm around his boy. "You can't keep taking what James says so seriously. There are things that both of you don't know."

"But look at the facts dad." Albus said snatching the journal back and pointing to what he'd written. "All the signs are there. I haven't displayed any magical ability, that's not good by any account I've read."

"You haven't displayed any magical ability that you know of." Harry corrected his son with an amused grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus frowned. Up at him.

"When you were first born your mother and I had you and James in the same nursery." Harry told him, his eyes sparkling at the memory of son's as mere babies.

"I don't remember ever sharing a room with James." Albus muttered.

"That's because we had to separate you two before you were even a year old." Harry laughed. "See strange things started happening around the time you were four months old. Books and toys would be moved around the room but always near your brother's crib, never yours. We thought it was your brother's doing so we moved you out, just in case his range got better and you got hurt."

"What ended up happening?" Albus asked, his eyes wide and edger.

"Things didn't stop happening, but not in James room." Harry grinned to his son.

"It was me?" Albus whispered in shock.

"Seems you were making sure your brother took the blame without even knowing it. After Lily was born it seemed to have stopped. At least that's what we thought, till we discovered you were actually still doing it just without us noticing."

"What was I doing?" Albus asked, now grinning widely.

"You'd levitate toys Lily had dropped to give them back to her when we weren't look, push balls towards her. We finally figured it out when I got up to check on Lily who started crying, she stopped just as I reached her door. When I peered inside I found that you'd somehow gotten out of your crib and went to Lily's room. You were babbling away to her, making her smile."

"So why haven't I done anything since then?" Albus asked.

"I'm not really sure, but my theory is you have very good natural control." Harry shrugged. "That's something most kids have to learn at Hogwarts, but you…. You're just naturally very in control."

"So I really am a wizard." Albus sighed in relief.

"And bound to be a brilliant one at that." Harry patted his shoulder before the door behind them suddenly banged open.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed as she lunched herself at Harry's shoulders.

"There's my Lily girl." Harry laughed as he stood and scooped Lily into his arms, twirling her around as she screeched with joy.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Lily giggled. "Mommy says its dinnertime."

Well then we'd better go get washed up." Harry said throwing the still giggling Lily over his shoulder and heading into the house. "Come on Albus."

"Just a second." Albus called back as he looked over his notes. Flipping over the page he sighed as he looked over his notes on the Hogwarts house. "James is wrong, I won't be Slytherin." He whispered to himself before gathering his things and rushing inside for dinner.

* * *

After dinner was one of Albus' favorite times of the day. He like knowing his whole family was in the house, that his father had made it home save from his job as an aurora. Since James was doing the dishes that night with Ginny, Harry had challenged Albus to a game of wizards' chess in the living room while Lily was doing some kind of puzzle their uncle Charlie had sent her. When James and Ginny joined them it seemed James had forgiven Al for getting him in trouble since he ended up playing exploding snaps with Albus and their father.

Eventually Ginny took Lily upstairs to put Lily to bed and after a while Albus headed upstairs as well. Closing his door behind him he sat down on his bed and opened up his journal. Flipping past his pages on the Hogwarts founder he looked over the lists of people from each house. There were a lot of names but still it didn't make him feel any more confident about his odds of getting into Gryffindor.

Tossing the journal aside Albus grabbed the book on Ancient Magical Artifacts that he'd borrowed from his aunt. It has a well detailed section on the sorting hat. He'd probably read it page for page about a hundred times but maybe he'd missed something. He'd been hoping that since nearly everyone in his family was Gryffindor that would help his odds but he couldn't find a single mention of blood ties effecting the sorting hats decision in the book.

Albus rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. His vision was starting to blur from sleep but he wanted to finish this page at least. Soon though Albus had fallen asleep leaned back against his wall, with the book still open in his lap. When Ginny cracked open her son's door she smiled at the sight of Albus asleep. Tip toeing in she up his books aside on his nightstand before carefully covering him with a spare blanket and kissing his forehead before leaving a closing the door behind her with a small click.

* * *

Albus was startled awake when his siblings' voices floated in from downstairs. Running a hand through his sleep messy hair as he looked around in confusion. He didn't remember falling asleep last night but his books were neatly stack. Sighing he realized he must have drifted off reading again, that meant one of his parent must have tidied up for him.

"James stop it!" Lily's shriek of protest had Albus frowning and getting up to head down stairs to see what was going on.

As he reached the stairs he heard James shout. "Stop it Lily! I'm getting the mail!"

"No I am!"

"Stop acting like a brat!"

"I'm not a brat, you're a brat!"

"James, Lily!" Ginny's voice cut through the bickering. "That's enough fighting you two!"

Albus reached the bottem of the stairs and saw James and Lily wrestling with each other, each trying to keep the other from moving further down the hall. Rolling his eyes he slipped past them to the living room window where the family owl was waiting with the mail. Grinning at the sight of a familiar envelope Albus took the mail and fed the owl a treat from the nearby table before flipping to the letter he wanted, the one addressed to him. _Mr. A Potter._

"It's here! It's finally here!" Albus' excited shouts made the whole house go quiet, no one was used to hearing Albus shout but soon everyone came rushing into the living room. Albus didn't notice them though as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Hogwarts Headmistress._

Albus didn't even look at the list of supplies before grinning up at his parents as he clutched the letter. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Yes you are." Harry laughed clapping him on the shoulder before Ginny pulled him into a hug. "So I assuming you want to wait for a few days before we head to Diagon Ally. I mean there no rush after all."

Albus' horrified look had the rest of the Potters laughing before Ginny said. "We'll go after breakfast." She promised Albus.

"I'll get in touch with Ron, see if they want to meet up with us." Harry told them as he headed for his study.

"Well I think this calls for a breakfast of egg on toast and hash browns." Ginny smiled before heading to the kitchen. His Hogwarts letter and his favorite breakfast, today was off to an incredible start for Albus Potter.


	2. School Things

Albus grinned as his uncles' joke shop appeared before him and he stepped out of the fireplace in the back office of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The fireplace was only accessible from from the house of family members, giving them all a private route to the Ally.

"Good to see you Al." Uncle George said as he pulled Albus into a tight hug, slapping him hard on the back. "Can hardly believe you're off to Hogwarts already. Hard enough sending Freddy and James off last year, now you and Rosie will be going too. Things are getting too quiet round here during the school term."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm too excited to go." Albus grinned to his uncle who laughed.

"Don't blame you. A lot of good memories at Hogwarts for me." George said getting this faraway look in his eyes that always made Albus sad for him.

"Where are mom and dad?" Al asked to draw his uncle back to the present.

"Out front looking around, couldn't keep your siblings back here any longer so I told them to go ahead and I'd wait for you." George explained as he led Albus out into the chaos of the Weasley joke shop. Children dashed up and down the aisles, gawking and laughing at the product displays, pointing out things to one and other before rushing around some corner or another. George dodged passed costumers with a ease that came with years of practice till they reached the front of the store where Lily and their cousin Hugo where testing out different enchanted windup toys with Hugo's dad, their uncle Ron.

When Ron saw them approach he lifted his chin in recognition. "They're just outside. Lily and Hugo are going to stay here with me. We'll meet up with you guys at the Leaky Caldron for dinner." He told them.

Albus nodded and was about to head out of the shop when Fred stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Here Al." He whispered slipping a few gallons into the palm of Al's hand. "Think of it as a going away present." His uncle winked before turning and disappearing back into the crowded shop.

Albus smirked before turning and dashing out of the shop. Outside with his parents and brother stood his cousin Rose and his aunt Hermione.

"Albus!" Rose grinned as she rushed over to Albus to hug him. Albus really had never noticed how much his family all seemed to love hugging. Of course they were all quite close. "Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts? It's all so exciting."

"Maybe for you." James snorted. "You like doing work and stuff, so of course you'll love going off to school.

"I remember you being quite excited when you did your Hogwarts shopping last year." Hermione reminded him with a laugh.

"We could barely keep up with him he was moving so quickly." Ginny laughed wrapping her arm around James and pulling him back against her. "I swear we're lucky he didn't knock anyone over."

"Ah come on mom let go." James moaned struggling out of her grasp. "Geez we're in public for Merlin's sake."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes. "They grow up far too fast." Hermione grinned.

"Alright come along you lot." Harry finally said. "As Hagrid once told me 'we best be going, lots to buy'." Harry did his Hagrid impression before leading the group down the Ally.

"He makes that joke every year." James muttered to Albus and Rose who fought to stiftle their laughter. Once James realized where they were heading he groaned. "Please tell me you aren't going to make me stand around waiting while those to get measured for robes."

"Don't worry we aren't." Ginny assured him, waiting for James to sigh with relief before adding. "You'll be getting new robes too."

"What? I don't need new robes!" James protested.

"Of course you need new robes." Ginny scowled at her eldest. "You've grown several inches this summer after all." She told him before dragging him into Madame Malkin's.

"Well we'd better get in there before she comes out after us." Harry winked at Albus and Rose before they all headed into the shop.

* * *

Soon all three kids were being measured for new robes, James still mumbling under his breath. Suddenly James yelped as the seamstress accidently stuck him with a pin.

James glared at Albus who had laughed at his outburst. "Oh yeah laugh it up now." He sneered, checking over his shoulder to see that their parents weren't paying attention as they talked. "Mom and Dad should just save time and buy you Slytherin robes now." He whispered. "Your acting just like one right now after all."

Albus gulped as he forced himself to look forward again, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He almost screamed when he saw the grinning boy in Slytherin robes looking back at him. Ablus quickly squeezed his eyes shut, silently begging the image to go away, to just leave him alone. He was a Gryffindor, James was wrong.

"Albus?" A hand landed on Albus' shoulder making his eyes fly open as he jumped. Looking in the mirror Albus was relieved to see himself in plain Hogwarts robes his mother behind him with a worried look on her face. "Albus are you alright?" His mother asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Albus asked, confussed by her worry.

"You seemed a bit…. lost." Ginny told him softly. "The seamstress says you can change back into your clothes now."

Looking around Albus notice his family and the shop workers staring at him. "Right, of course." He muttered before dashing back into the change room. Sighing Albus rubbed his cheeks that were burning red with embarrassment. Damn James for doing this to him again, damn himself for letting James get to him again. Not again Albus promised himself, he was done letting James affect him like this. After quickly changing back into his robes Albus went back out front and rejoined his family who seemed to have agreed to not mention what had just happened.

When they left the shop Albus paused outside Amanuensis Quills, staring through the window that the display for ink and quills. Noticing his son wasn't with them anymore Harry glanced back and saw what had caught his attention. "Go on to Flourish and Blotts, we'll catch up." He told the others before joining his son. "Shall we go in?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we?" Albus asked, not even looking up from the window.

Laughing Harry took Albus inside where he quickly lost him to the wide array of quills, inks, and parchments. Amanuensis Quills had always been Albus' favorite shop in Diagon Alley, evident by the fact the shopkeeper knew Albus on sight and came over to chat with him about the shop's new products. Several quills and pots of ink later the father and son headed to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with the others who were just finishing up getting the books the child need for the coming year at Hogwarts.

"How is it I aways forget how heavy all these books are?" Harry comments as he hefts the books off the counter and carried them out of the store once they'd paid.

"Oh just give them here." Hermione sighed reaching out and taking the books one by one and dropping them into her bag that seemed to just shallow them all up.

"Why don't me and James go over to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and get what we need from there while you two take Rose and Albus to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for their potions things. We can meet up outside of Olivandar's." Ginny suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione agreed. "It's getting late after all." With that settled the groups split off, Slug and Jiggers was one of the shops Albus had always been curious about but had never entered. When he first stepped through the door he stopped and gasped in awe. Shelves reached up to the tall ceilings were filled with jars of every potion ingredient imaginable, some Albus had only read about in book, some he didn't even recognize at all. A mad with curly brown hair was on a ladder against one wall was placing jars back on shelves when they entered glanced down at them with a cheerful smile.

"Hello. Give me a moment and I'll be right with you." He called down before turning back to the shelves to finish putting away the jars before climbing down to them, holding out his hand to Harry. "I'm Cornelius Baneberry, what can I do for you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said shaking Cornelius' hand. "These two need their first year Hogwarts supplies." He said nodding to Rose and Albus.

"Wonderful!" Cornelius clapped his hands together. "Well let's get started then." He told them as he turned and moved towards a shelf with caldrons on it, grabbing two identical ones and setting them on the counter. "You know my little brother Colin will be starting Hogwarts this year as well. It's going to be hard to run the shop without him around but I'll get by." He explained as he gathered the things they needed. "Speaking of which…. Colin! I need more wolf's bane out front!"

"Coming right out!" A voice called from near the back of the shop before a tall boy with glasses and hair similar to Cornelius' came running toward the carrying a jar.

"Colin don't…." Cornelius started to call a warning when Colin suddenly tripped the jar flying out of his hands and through the air towards Albus who quickly caught it before it could hit the floor. "run." Cornelius finished his warning with a sigh.

"Sorry." Colin mumbled with a blush of embaressment as Rose helped him to his feet. "Nice catch by the way." He told Albus as Cornelius to the jar from him and led Harry and Hermione up to the counter to finish up their order.

"It's no problem really." Albus assured him before leaning down to pick up Colin's glasses that had fallen off when he tripped. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Colin smiled weakly, wiping off the lens before perching them back on his nose.

"Your Cornelius' brother Colin right?" Rose asked him and when he nodded she smiled. "I'm Rose and this is my cousin Albus. We're starting Hogwarts this year as well."

"That's great." Colin grinned brightly at him as Harry and Hermione joined them.

"Don't stop talking on our account." Hermione smile to them.

"She's right." Harry nodded. "We have time before Ginny and James will be done. We'll be just outside." He smiled before heading outside with Hermione.

* * *

As there three talked Rose and Albus found there seemed to be little Colin didn't know about potion making and the ingredients required. Not to mention his enthusiasm about the subject was contagious and had both cousins grinning. Colin had just began telling them about how the uses for mandrake root were discovered when a snort sounded behind Albus. Turning his head he was disappointed to find James standing there with a smirk.

"This is whats holding you two up? Listening to some loser talk your ears off about potions?" James snorted.

"I'm sorry." Colin frowned. "I didn't mean to talk too much."

"You didn't" Rose assured him as Albus glared at James.

"Knock it off James." Albus told his brother.

"Oh ease of Albus." James shot back. "If the kid can't take a bit a razing he'll never survive at Hogwarts."

"That's it." Albus muttered grabbing James arm and dragging him towards the door leaving Rose to rush to keep up. "See you at Hogwarts Colin." Albus called over his shoulder before pushing James out of the shop.

James laughed as Albus marched towards Olivanders with him and Rose close behind. "You always were too emotional Al." he taunted.

"Oh shut up already James. You aren't funny." Rose hissed, shoving at him before joining Al and there parents inside the shop.

"Good, here you are." Harry smiled to them. "Albus, Rose meet Anna Olivander. She's the owner of the shop." Harry introduced them to the greying older woman behind the counter.

"I've read about you!" Rose squealed. "You're incredibly famous."

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan." Anna chuckled with a wink to the adults. "Well Rose let's start with your wand then." She suggests before moving in to the stacks to find a wand for Rose to try. One by one wands failed to work for Rose as she grew visibly frustrated with her failure and the growing pile of rejected wands on the counter.

"It's aright hun." Hermione assured her daughter as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It this one I'm sure." Anna told Rose handing her the next wand. "After all this I know it will be worth it." As soon as the wand touched Rose's hand the room filled with bright light that quickly faded to reveal Rose's grin.

"It's perfect." Rose whispered looking down at the elegant white wood wand in her hand.

"Yew wood with a unicorn tail core." Anna explained to them. "Ten inches in length with little flex. I'd say we have our wand."

"Your father's wand is unicorn tail as well." Hermione told Rose as she paid for the wand.

With that done Anna looked to Albus. "Your turn my boy." She grinned before starting the process anew. This times this went much quicker as the third wand that touched Albus' hand made the whole shop shake as a wind seemed to whip through the place.

"Well that was….. unnerving." Albus muttered as he gently set the twisting dark wood wand back in its box.

"Dragon heartstring core in solid ash would, 12 inches." Anna told him as she closed up the box. "A strong and loyal wand young Potter, I suggest you treat it with care." She warned as she handed the box over and took the payment from Harry.

* * *

Albus was extremely quiet as they walked towards the Leaky Caldron for dinner. Hermione frowned at her nephew before looking over at Harry. With a nod of understanding Harry took the others on ahead as Hermione dropped back with Albus.

"You know my wand has a dragon heartstring core." She told him with a smile.

"Really?" Albus peered up at her. "How'd it work for you?"

"Brilliantly." She assured him. "It learnt as fast as I did and rarely failed me."

"So it did fail you at one point?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Only when I failed it by not believing in my own ability." Hermione confessed as they walked past the Magic Menagerie where the stopped to look at the animals on display, Hermione stroking a orange tabby cat through the bars of its cage.

Albus however walked past the cages of owls, toads, and cats to crouch down on level with a pair of beady black eyes that stared curiously back at him. With a small grin on his face Albus slid a hand into his pocket and fingered the money Uncle George had given him. Breaking out in a grin Albus made his choice.

* * *

Later that evening the Potter family returned to the Weasley joke shop after dinner to take the floo network back home. When Harry knocked George came to the door and let them in the closed shop, shutting and locking the door behind them. Albus had always gotten the chills walking through the shop after it was close, the laughter and fun seeming to have disappeared completely.

"See you made a new friend." George grinned to Albus as Ginny and Lily entered the fireplace together.

"Yeah, figured it might be a good way to make going away a little easier." Albus grinned back to this uncle who laughed.

"Sounds like sound logic to me." He said as he stuck his fingers through the bars only to pull them back quickly when the creature inside hissed at him. "Nasty little attitude on this one though." He muttered.

"He doesn't do that to me." Albus frowned.

"Oh really?" George asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Well if you haven't named him yet I have a suggestion."

"What's that?" Albus asked curiously.

"Call him Moody." George told him with a devious smirk.

Before Albus could respond Harry told him it was his turn to go through the floo network. Grabbing Moody's cage before entering the fireplace. Albus waved goodbye to his uncle before disappearing into the green flames. Why did it have to be green he wondered.


	3. Lost on a moving train

As Platform 9 ¾ disappeared from sight Albus Severus Potter slumped down in his seat on the Hogwarts Express and let out a quiet sigh. There was no turning back now he thought to himself. Going off to Hogwarts was supposed to be exciting but for last few weeks the thought of going off to school just made him feel ill. At this point he wasn't even worried about which house he was sorted into, he just hoped to he didn't throw up during to the Sorting Ceremony and make a bloody fool of himself in front of the entire school.

"It's not possible." Rose's frustrated huff drew Albus sharply out of his thoughts. Glancing over at his cousin, for a moment thinking she was talking to him, he found her glaring at the older Gryffindor boy sitting across from her.

Tanner Flannigan smirked back at Rose, examining her like a bug he had decided was interesting. Albus hated him. James hand made friends with Tanner during his first year of Hogwarts and the Potter house had seen many visits from Tanner over the summer. Tanner was the kind of bulky that suggested he enjoyed one too many chocolate frog and Albus had quickly learnt that Tanner could over power him if he wanted to. Easy to say Albus had become an expert at avoiding Tanner at all costs.

"It's completely possible." Tanner told her smugly "Obviously you're just not as intelligent as I am or you'd be able to see it too."

Albus frowned, hadn't James warned his friends of the danger that came with antagonizing their cousin. As Rose turned bright red, Albus slid a bit closer to the window hoping to get out of harm's way. "You cannot tell what house someone will be in by just looking at them." She said through clenched teeth before blowing a strand of frizzy hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"Ah come on Rosie calm down." James laughed "Tanner's just messing with you, James asked the rest of his gang who were grinning right along with them. "Relax will yeah. You don't have to take everything so seriously."

"Besides, I don't see why you're complaining." Tanner snorted. "You're obviously a Gryffindor."

"Obviously?" Rose scolded at Tanner.

"Well you are a Weasley aren't you?" Tanner shot back.

"You..you idiotic…thick headed.." Rose sputtered with anger as she jumped to her feet, her fist clenched in tight fists "You're just lucky hitting you would likely get me expelled before I was even sorted." She spat out before storming out of the cabin slamming the door shut behind her.

"Yup, a complete Gryffindor." Tanner laughed as James grinned like a fool. "And then there's you." Suddenly Albus found himself to be the focus of Tanner's attention, along with James and the rest of his friends in the cabin. Suddenly James didn't seem to find Tanner's messing around so funny anymore as he frowned at his friend.

"What about me?" Albus sighed, wishing he'd chosen to sit anywhere else on the train. At the moment the roof of the train would be preferable to where he was.

"Tanner don't." James warned in a low voice but Tanner Flannigan was like a dog with a bone.

"Oh come on James, you've said it yourself, your brother might as well bleed green he's such a Slytherin." Tanner snapped back.

"Just because I say it doesn't mean you get to." James told him with a pointed glare before looking to Albus "Just ignore him Al he's.."

"Just messing with me?" Albus cut his brother off with an arched eyebrow.

"That's not what I was going to say." James frowned. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions little brother."

"Save it." Al sighed straitening his robes as he stood. "I'm going to find Rose, make sure she's okay." He told them shortly, before heading towards the door.

"Just like a Slytherin, running from a fight he knows he can't win." Tanner laughed as Albus pushed open the door.

"No, I'm walking away from a fight that's not worth winning." Albus shot back as he stepped out of the cabin and slid the door closed behind him, shutting out Tanner's comeback.

* * *

Shoving his hands in his pockets Albus wondered which direction Rose had gone. With a shrug Albus chose to head towards the front of the train. Since there was less cars is that direction if he was wrong at least he wouldn't waste as much time.

As Albus walked, checking the cabins as he passed, he figured if he didn't find Rose at least he could find somewhere else to sit for the rest of the train ride. Anywhere else.

"Albus?" A timid voice called from up ahead. Looking up Albus saw a familiar bespectated face. "I thought that was you but I thought you'd be sitting with your family. Why are you wandering?"

"Colin." Albus nods, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards the tall sandy haired boy. "I was looking for my cousin Rose, you seen her?"

"The red headed girl you were in the shop with?" Colin asked at Albus' nod shook his head. "No she hasn't come this why but if you need somewhere to sit you can join me." He offered.

Albus thought for a second and then nodded. "Yeah sure that be great." He said before following Colin back into the cabin and sitting down across from him.

"So why were you looking for Rose?" Colin asked Albus as he closed up the books he'd been reading and packing them up in his bag.

"She got angry with one of James' friends and took off." Albus explained with a sigh turning his head to gaze out the window, watching the landscape race past.

Colin pushed the frames of his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Is she okay?" he asked in concern.

Albus smirked slightly at his concern. "Don't worry, she'll be fine once she calms down. Really Tanner's lucky she took off or he'd probably have a bloody nose right now."

"If he's anything like James she should have punched him." Colin snorted. "No offence but the only reason I didn't punch your brother was because we were in the shop."

"No offence taken." Ablus chuckled. "James was a jerk to you that day, I'm just sorry I didn't manage to get him out of there quicker."

"Apperciate that." Colin nodded. "Anyways want to play some exploding snaps?" he asked pulling out a deck.

"Sounds great." Albus nodded, leaning forward and pulling Colin's trunk between them to use as a table.

* * *

They played three games in total, Albus winning each time. Outside the sky had just started to darken as they started their fourth game.

"You're far too good at this." Colin scolded at Albus as he dealt out the cards. "Starting to think you're cheating."

Albus wanted to comment that he didn't need to cheat, he didn't even really need to try. He kept his mouth shut though, not wanting to make Colin feel worse about his losing strake. He was about to suggest they play something else when he heard the screams erupt from the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Colin asked as Albus jumped to his feet and moved towards the door, he was reaching for the handle when the door was yanked open and a small girl stumbled in, falling right in to Albus' arms who stumbled back but managed to keep his balance. Albus looked down at the dark hair girl then back up at the door way were an older dark haired boy stood.

"Stay here!" The older boy snapped at them before turning a disappearing back down the corridor.

Albus blinked in shock, looking back at Colin who shrugged clearly equally confused. Albus quickly helped the girl find her balance before asking "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up at him and he could see the tears pouring down her cheeks, she nodded shyly before pulling away and sinking in to the seat and curling up into a tight ball.

Sighing Albus looked at Colin again. "I'm going to check the corridor." Colin nodded quickly, not bothering to point out they were told to stay put. Albus leaned out the doorway and glanced down the corridor in the direction the boy had gone. The corridor seemed to disappear towards the front of the train, it just seemed to disappear into darkness. "What in Merlin's beard…." Albus muttered before suddenly he heard voices coming from the darkness.

"Which way?" a girl's voice called out.

"I'm not sure, I think we got turned around." A boy answered her. "And stop yelling, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Just keep moving forward." Albus recognized the voice of the older boy from before.

"Come this way." Albus called out into the darkness. "Just follow my voice forward." Albus listened the footsteps as they neared him till he heard a crash. "What happened?" he asked just as two blond figures stumbled out into the light.

"My sister ran into one of the open doorways." The blond boy answered, wrapping his arm around the blond girl with him, who was holding her head, as he led her forward.

"I'm okay, just a slight bump." She muttered.

"Come on, you can sit in here." Albus told them, stepping back to let them into the compartment. "What happened?"

The boy settled his sister in a seat before kneeling in front of her to check her head. "I'm not really sure, we were just sitting there when everything went dark."

"Peruvian instant darkness powder." Albus stiffened when he heard the older boy's voice behind him. "Move please." He said shifting past Albus to grab Colin's trunk and lugging it up into the overheard area. "Some first year was probably trying to sneak it into Hogwarts, heard about the trunk searches and decided to use it before it could get taken from them. Happens more than you'd think." As the boy turned to look out into the corridor Albus noticed his silver perfects badge attached to his Slytherin robes. "You get in here and take a seat." He ordered.

Reluctantly a boy with white blond hair walked in with a sneer. "I'm not a bloody dog." He hissed as he slumped in to the seat next to Colin

Surprisingly the Slytherin prefect laughed. "Just be nice Malfoy." He told him shooing the blond boy into a seat before kneeling in front of the crying girl. "Casie, look at me." He said softly as he took her hands in his. "Look at me Casandra." He said more firmly making her head snap up and icy blue eyes met an identical although teary set. "I need to go check the other compartments. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Casandra mumbled with a slight nod. "I'll be okay, go on Marcus."

"Good." Marcus said as he stood, looking over the group of first years he'd gathered in the compartment. "Stay here till the train reaches the Hogsmead station." He told them before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Just great." The blond Malfoy boy sneered. "Now were stuck with this lot for the rest of the train ride."

"Scorpious stop it." The blond girl frowned, "This wasn't their fault."

"Oh really? How do you know one of these two didn't throw the darkness powder in our compartment Tassie?" Scorpious Malfoy snapped at her.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that!" The blond boy snapped back looking ready to lung at Scorpious till Tassie put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Trevor please don't." she whispered to him.

"Yeah whatever." Trevor muttered as he sat back and Scorpious smirked.

"Besides…" The girl Casandra said quietly. "They were both in this compartment when Marcus brought me in here. They couldn't have gotten back that quickly."

"Marcus is your brother right?" Albus asked as he sat down next to Colin.

Casandra nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, sorry about him snapping orders like that. He's grumpy when people cause trouble." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah great quality in a perfect." Scorpious muttered under his breath making Casandra's mouth fall open in silent protest.

Before anyone else could say anything Colin spoke up. "Well before anyone else decides to throw a rock at the Hungarian Horntail in the room can I get a look at your head?" he asked Tassie.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Trevor asked, holding his sister back.

"Oh don't be so much like dad Trevor." Tassie batted her brother's arm away and leaned forward closer to Colin who sat across from her. "Go ahead."

Colin carefully brushed her bangs aside and whistled at the bruise already forming. "Well that's real pretty." He smiled to her. "Luckily I have something that should help." He muttered while digging through his bag before pulling out a small vial of crème. "Here." He held it out to Tassie.

"What is it?" Tassie asked turning it over in her hand.

"Just bruise crème. Trust me, I tend to get hurt a lot your bruise will be gone before we reach the sorting ceremony." Colin assured her.

"Well….thanks." she smiled before opening it and starting to rub it over the bruised area.

"Seems you aren't a complete useless fool after all." Scorpious snorted. "Speaking of fools." He said standing and straightening his robes. "We're here. You fools coming?" He asked the twins who quickly nodded.

"Thanks for this by the way." Tassie smiled to Colin, handing him back the vial before following her brother and Scorpius out.

"Guess we'd better go to." Albus said getting up as well. "You want to come with us?" he asked Casandra.

"I… I ummm… I'll be okay." Casandra stuttered before taking off and disappearing into the crowd filling the corridor.

"Well that was wired." Colin commented as he got, reaching for his trunk.

"Don't worry about that." Marcus said appearing in the doorway. "It will be taken care of, just head out on to the platform with the other first years."

Albus nodded and followed Marcus and Colin out of the train. Stepping on to the platform Albus Potter took a deep breath. No turning back now.


	4. The Stories We Heard

"Do you see Rose?" Albus asked Colin as he tried to peer over the heads of older students to look for his cousin. He already felt bad enough about not being able to find her on the train he couldn't let her head into the sorting ceremony on her own too. Alright, maybe he didn't want to go into the sorting ceremony without her either but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. Albus wasn't exactly short for his age but still seeing over this crowd was a near impossibility for him.

Colin on the other hand seemed to have no trouble as he quickly spotted the red headed Weasley. "Found her! Just up ahead." He told him as he grabbed Albus' arm and dragged him through the crowd, stumbling and bumping into everyone as he pushed his way through the crowd. Albus laughed as he rushed to keep up, ignoring the annoyed looks the pair were getting from the older students.

"Rose!" He called out as she came into sight. When she turned she scowled at him before meeting up with the two.

"There you are Albus, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rose scolded him with a huff before glancing at Colin. "Hello Colin."

"Hey Rose." Colin muttered with the smallest of waves.

"It's nice to see you again Colin. Thanks for keeping track of Albus for me" Rose smiled to him.

"I don't need to be kept track of." Albus frowned at his cousin as Colin chuckled.

"He has a knack for finding trouble." Rose winked to Colin before frowning at Albus as she started to drag him towards the end of the platform, Colin keeping pace behind them. "Come on we have to get to the boats with the other first years. If we get left behind it will be completely your fault." She warned him causing Albus to roll his eyes. Talk about overreacting, this was extreme even by Rose standards.

"There you two are." The half giant Hagrid rumbled as he spotted Rose and Albus in the crowd of first years. "I was just about to come looking for yeah."

"Hello Hagrid." Rose smiled up to him.

"Hi Uncle Hagrid." Albus grinned as Colin looked at him in awe.

"Who's this then?" Hagrid nodded his chin at Colin. "You wouldn't happen to be half giant now would yeah?" he asked taking in Colin's height.

"I'm Colin Baneberry sir, and no, no giant blood here. At least not that I know of." Colin laughed. "Course it could explain my lack of coordination."

"That it could." Hagrid chuckled before checking the time. "Well we best be off now. FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" he bellowed as he started to lumber towards the rocky shore line where several boats waited for the first years.

* * *

The edger first years quickly rushed to board the boat, grouping together with people they'd seen or talked to on the train. Albus was following Colin and Rose towards one of the boats when a group of rowdy boys pushed pasted them to get to the boat first. Colin moved to try and block Rose from getting hit but in his effort he lost his footing on the slippery rocks and tumbled into the water.

"EH! No shoving!" Hagrid's voice boomed across the shoreline as Colin disappeared under the water.

"Colin!" Rose cried out over the laughter of the other students as Albus rushed forward to help Colin only to find he'd disappeared under the dark black surface.

"Hagrid!" Albus screamed. "I can't see him!"

"He must have fallen in a sink hole." Hagrid rumbled as he rushed over, Albus quickly moved out of the way as Hagrid knelt on the shore and reached down into the watered, quickly grabbing on to Colin's collar and yanking the coughing boy bank on to the dry shore.

"Colin, are you alright?" Rose asked as she knelt next to him.

"I'm fine Rose, really." Colin assured her as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Feel like a bit like a drowned cat but fine other than that."

"And that right there is why you lot don't go fooling around bby the lake." Hagrid told the group of first years. "Ain't no telling what's waiting just below the surface for yeah to stick your toe in." Hagrid clapped his hands together. "Alright now, that said let's get a move on."

"Come on let's get you in the boat." Rose frowned helping him to his feet and leading him over to the last open boat.

* * *

Once the three of them settled in the boats suddenly launched forward gliding smoothly across the surface of the lake. Looking out at the water Albus watched the lights of Hogwarts castle flicker against the inky black surface, the image rippling as the boats moved forward.

"It's just like all the stories we heard growing up isn't it Al?" Rose said softly as she stared wide eyed at the castle."

"Yeah it really is." Albus muttered but his eyes never once left the lake's surface. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hagrid had said, about what lay under the dark waters. He remembered his father telling him and James about the merpeople living in the lake that he'd faced during the triwizard tournament. Albus had been obsessed with that story as a boy, read everything his parents brought him on merpeople and other underwater species. He'd filled a whole journal on the topic before he'd finally felt able to move on from the topic. Now here he was and for all he knew a merperson could be just under the surface looking back up at him right now.

Just the thought of that possibility had Albus grinning. Hogwarts offered so many unique research opportunities, the library alone was going to be an incredible source of knowledge he'd only dreamt of before this.

* * *

Once they had reached the castle Hagrid instructed them to head up a flight of stairs before heading down another corridor. As the mass of first stairs moved up the stairwell the chatter grew, echoing off the soon walls making the number of students seem to double.

Unfortunately Colin's robes were still soaking wet from his dip in the lake causing him to leave a trail of water as he walked. When they neared the top of the first flight of stairs one of the boys walking behind Colin and Albus slipped on the now wet stairs, grabbing the banister to keep himself from falling.

"Nice going." He sneered shoving Colin's shoulder making him bump into Rose who Albus grabbed to keep upright. "Just cause you're a complete klutz doesn't mean you have to take the rest of us out too."

Albus quickly stepped down placing himself between Colin and the other boy. "Leave him alone." He snapped. "Not like he did it on purpose."

"Doesn't mean it's not his fault." The boy snapped back.

"Actually if it's anyone fault it's yours." A voice said from behind him, went Albus turned his head he saw the other three from the train had moved down and were standing close to Colin. Scorpius Malfoy having been the one to have spoken.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy glared at Scorpius but it was Tassie that answered.

"It means we saw what happened by the lake." She frowned. "We saw you shove Colin just before he fell in. It's your fault he's trailing water not his."

"So back off." Trevor finished for her. The boy looked over the group that had formed around Colin that were all frowning down at him, and looking behind him found his friends had all moved off to follow the rest of the crowd.

"Oh whatever." The boy muttered before pushing past them towards the top of the next flight where the others had stopped.

"You alright?" Tassie asked Colin as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay." Colin nodded. "Thanks for that. All of you." He nodded to Scorpius and Trevor.

"Well…. You made sure my sister didn't have to go through the Sorting Ceremony with a massive bruise so we owed you one." Trevor shrugged.

"I just wish there was something we could make sure you don't have to go through the ceremony with wet robes." Tassie sighed

"I'll live." Colin promised her. "At least I'll make a big impression."

"Or I could be of help." The group turned to see Deputy Head master Longbottom smiling down at them. "I have to say Albus if you're trying to out due your brother and Cousin Fred's reputation as trouble you are off to a great start. Even they didn't manage to find trouble before they were even sorted."

"He does have knack for trouble." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Yes well since none of you have been sorted yet I can't take house points away." Longbottom sighed. "Let's get those robes dry and get you sorted before something else happens." With a few quick flicks hot air streamed from Longbottom's wand, drying off Colin and his robes. "Much better." He nodded. "Come along now."

Neville Longbottom turned and headed back up the steps, the first years moving aside to let him by but after Scorpius and the twins had entered the group Albus, Rose and Colin found themselves stuck at the back. "Now as I was saying before before that bit of excitement, in a moment you'll pass through the doors behind me you'll be sorted in to your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw, Griffydor and Slytherin. Your house will become your family while here at Hogwarts, and you shall succeed or fail as a family. I will tell you that the friends you make here will last for the rest of your life, so chose them wisely. With that said, follow me."

The group began to follow Professor Longbottom as he pasted through the large doors but Albus quickly took Rose's hand to stop her.

"What's wrong Al?" she whispered.

"Promise me…. No matter what happens we're still friends." Albus pleaded with her.

"Albus you're worrying for nothing." Rose sighed.

"Just… just promise me." Albus insisted.

"I promise Albus. Now come on." Rose squeezed his hand and lead him forward and into the Great Hall.


End file.
